Assistants at Night
by Lady Monochromic
Summary: Request fic: Trucy coaxes them into being her main illusion for her magic show.


**A/N: **Request fic for GameLord 4BritishBronies - "Awkward position/situation that lead them to end up together"

* * *

**Assistants at Night.**

Athena waited as Apollo stepped reluctantly into Trucy's magic box. There was enough room for her to go in after him yet she was thankful she was not claustrophobic and liked Apollo, even if it was usually to tease him.

"Don't we need to know what to do if we're the assistants?" Athena asked, as she stepped in warily after Apollo.

"Of course not," Trucy said, chuckling at her. "It wouldn't be magic if I told you how it worked."

Trucy gave a smile before she closed the door. A few clicks and they were completely trapped. Darkness would have enclosed them if not for the purple widget lighting both of their chins. Apollo had some relief in that he was not the only one that feared what would happen to them once they stepped out of the box. Despite having first-hand experience with Trucy's antics, he would always be wary of the next trick – he still questioned her 'magic panties'. Athena, on the other hand, had less experience. The many months since she joined the Wright Anything Agency, she had only been an audience to Trucy's tricks. The wild shows could verge on dangerous – more so when Phoenix was busy that night.

The glow in the box was still purple. Athena minded not that widget was flashing her emotions in Apollo's face. She did that on a regular basis for her not to be bothered that others knew. To soothe his friend Apollo moved his hand but his bracelet caught against something of Athena's. The tug was unintentional especially when Athena screamed a short "Ow!"

"Trucy! What was that?" Athena jumped kicking Apollo's leg in the reaction. Upon being hit Apollo's leg jerked back knocking his knee against hers.

"I haven't done anything yet!" Trucy called back.

"It was just my bracelet," Apollo said, trying not to move any further. There really was little room for the two of them to be comfortable, not now he could feel Athena's legs awkwardly between his and her hands clutched against the front of his waistcoat.

"Don't scare me like that," Athena's grip on his front did not loosen, however the light on their chins changed to a content blue. At least he had not scared her.

Apollo's hand reaching for Athena's elbow flinched upon the rapping on the door.

"Okay, now for the finale!" Trucy cheered.

Trucy swung the door open to an empty audience. Eager to rid themselves of the box they pushed each other out; Athena triumphant in jumping out first.

When they stepped out of the box Trucy grinned, "It worked!"

Fearing humiliation, Apollo looked around. Nothing had changed: the office was still the same mess of clothing, paper, and many props – the one they were in was the most obstructive. Athena looked no different either than when she went in except for the knotted loop in her hair where, he guessed, his bracelet had caught. He only hoped nothing happened to himself. Patting himself down, it was a relief that there was no physical changes in his attire. He could also guess that since Athena had not pointed and jeered at him his face had not suffered a different fate. Self-conscious that something could have happened Athena copied Apollo.

"Nothing happened, did it?" Apollo asked Trucy. He knew to be sceptical when it came to the girl's tricks.

"Ha, no!" Trucy said, her eyes lighting up as if she could see something the two lawyers couldn't. "It will on the night, don't worry."

Athena gave a look at Apollo. "Are you not going to tell us?"

Trucy tapped her hat with a grin, "Tomorrow night."

The two lawyers exchanged concerned looks at one another. Trucy had only been practicing on the vulnerable lawyers and no doubt that since the trick – or illusion – had worked, the three of them would be sent onstage at Trucy's next performance.

Apollo and Athena: Lawyers by day, assistants to the young magician.

* * *

Loud vocals inside the apartment meant one thing: chords of steel. The grumbles from the apartments nearby were none too pleased and she could only guess he had been at it for a lengthy amount of time. She empathised with the neighbours (especially the ones she had met on her numerous visits) the shouting she had been beside in the courtrooms were far louder than those she could hear now.

Athena knocked, "Apollo! Are you ready to go?"

Inside the vocals stopped and taps made their way to the front door.

The door opened. "Hello, Athena."

"Apollo?" There was a second of silence before the girl in yellow erupted in laughter.

Apollo waited for Athena to stop her laughter. He sighed when she made eye contact, her eyes starting to brim with light tears.

"Weird hair!" Widget beeped. Athena reached up to run her hand through his ungelled hair, ruffling it when there was a clump in her hand. His senses took attention to the hand ruffling his hair fondly.

"My hair doesn't go well with the hat," The brunet said removing Athena's hand and welcomed her into his home.

"You don't wear hats, do you?" Athena frowned with her laughter making her voice breathy.

From the small coffee table Apollo picked a red hat like the young magician's hat. On the sofa she stood next to were two capes of red and yellow colour. Athena quickly noted the similarity to Trucy's own attire.

"Wait, are we wearing costumes!" Athena picked up the yellow cape throwing it over herself. It fit perfectly.

"Just the capes and the hats," Apollo sighed. He remembered the last show he had done in the cape and hat. Thankfully it was last year when Athena had not arrived at the Agency. The amount of teasing he would have received would have accumulated.

Apollo handed Athena the yellow hat to Athena. She placed it on her head although it too was having trouble with the high ponytail at the side of her head.

"I guess you'll have to change your hairstyle for tonight," Apollo chuckled.

"I won't look like you though," Athena grinned back.

Apollo swung his own cape on his shoulders. A moment passed as they stared at the odd costume: their work suits were merely covered by bright colours that never would fit. Neither could contain the chuckles from their grins. They only wondered how they would soon be on the stage.

"Now, we don't look the part at all," Athena stood arms akimbo, copying the one magician she knew. "Are we gonna' ride the bus? Or go for a walk?"

"Neither is going to keep our dignity," Apollo shrugged. "Then again I don't think we have any after battling Blackquill in court."

"True," Athena nodded.

* * *

The venue for Trucy's show was back at Phoenix's old job. Phoenix had said that it was as compensation for the restaurant losing such an important employee, although Apollo doubted that was the reason when his bracelet rubbed his wrist.

"Are you going to tell us now?" Athena asked, slapping her arms earnestly on Trucy's shoulders.

"I don't want to give everything away…" Trucy pouted her lips to the side as if in exaggerated consideration. "I guess I can tell you that once I open the door try not to collapse."

"Collapse?" The two assistants shouted in horror.

Trucy shook her head, "No not like that. I just mean you might feel like you have wobbly legs."

Apollo frowned, Athena too.

* * *

On stage Trucy introduced her two assistants. The two of them standing as she passed them cards and other props. Each took turns eyeing the box sat at the side of the stage, both apprehensive to what was in store.

When Trucy allowed them to roll the box on the stage, they both shared wide eyes and a nod that they would be fine. "Okay, so my lovely assistants will enter the box!" Trucy tapped the box swinging the door open. The audience had a clear view of the empty box.

Following their _practice_, Apollo stepped in first offering a hand for Athena to step in beside him. The two waited for the door to close but it did not. They were in clear view of the audience, able to see their focus on Trucy. From their captured gazes they assumed Trucy was idling herself with another prop on the other side of the stage.

After what seemed eternity for the two temporary assistants squashed shoulder to shoulder and their fingers brushing against one another more than once to truly be accidental, Trucy returned to the box. She gave warning before closed the door.

The closeness of the two was different to the day before in the office. Widget hiding under the cape was glowing a lovely green; it soothed the two of them. Apollo gave a soft smile and Athena returned it with an eager wide grin.

"Y–" Before Athena could even address her partner, Apollo placed his finger on her lips shaking his head. Athena nodded understanding. Out of respect of Trucy they remained quiet. Despite Athena's mouth being closed Apollo remained his finger on her slightly chapped yet soft lips. Spreading her lips into smile, Apollo pulled away leaving his hands firmly by his sides.

They heard Trucy following a script she had rehearsed tapping various objects. Of one of the objects she rapped on the box and they had expected that she would open the door to reveal her trick but they had guessed far from that. Instead they felt themselves lose the ability to stand dropping to their knees in the darkness. However it was far too spacious on the floor for them to still be in the box.

"Do you think this is it?" Athena whispered – unsure if speaking would break the illusion the magician was trying to carry out.

"I don't know," The other was trying to figure his surroundings. He grasped at the floor around them. Nothing was on the floor but it was hard enough to be metallic flooring. He guessed Athena was doing the same as her hand touched, and quickly recoiled from, his thigh, an apology followed after.

"And now, let's find my assistants!" They heard the magician below them.

'_Below?'_

Less than a second and with no warning the floor was stripped from underneath them again. Thankfully where ever they had been gave them a few seconds to land on a cushioned mattress – or rather Apollo landing on it followed by the person he had been stuck in a box with. With a yellow cape covering his eyesight Apollo only head the audience applaud.

Sure enough as Trucy had said when the two tried to stand on their two legs it took enormous effort and a helping hand from the young magician herself. The two assistants giving one another support as they faced the audience and pushed smiles at the performance.

"Thank you and goodnight!" Trucy bowed removing her hat sending two doves to fly over the audience. The two assistants followed in step, bowing to the audience in the same fashion. With their lowered heads the three exchanged accomplished grins.

* * *

"I'm beat!" Athena jumped on Apollo's sofa.

"More like you beat the wind of me when you landed on me," Apollo ran a hand through his hair glad he was rid of the costume.

"You should've caught me better."

Apollo sighed.

"Take me out for dinner tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because I just got through my first performance as Trucy's assistant," Athena smiled undoing the band in her hair.

Discreetly happy at the suggestion, Apollo shrugged.

* * *

"I heard you're taking Athena to a _celebratory_ dinner," Phoenix said. Apollo looked up from the case file he was flicking through.

"Well, Tru– Why are you looking at me like that?" Apollo shifted, uncomfortable with the slanted smile Phoenix gave. "Wait, it's not a date," Apollo glared at the lawyer but he seemed immune to his glare. "We're just off for dinner."

"Okay," Phoenix said. Apollo hated the simple dismissal he gave. It was almost as if Phoenix did not believe him, which was his usual motto in life. Apollo had nothing to hide, at least nothing concerning Athena… maybe.

Not wanting to lead himself into thoughts he left the room, deciding to go to the bus stop a little earlier than they had arranged.

* * *

"Hey, Apollo!" Athena grinned waving enthusiastically at the bus stop. Apollo could not help but smile and give a small wave back.

Reaching the bus stop he pulled the collar to his jacket up slightly; the wind seemed to have picked up to his neck. "You're early."

"Same to you," She gave him a nudge in the arm as her greeting. The newcomer gave a glance at the board checking the time of the next bus.

The bus journey to the restaurant homed Athena's usual enthusiastic talk and Apollo switching between sighs and chuckles. Whilst the bus filled up, the two took rare notice of the other people, who often gave them glances at their touching shoulders and boisterous conversations. The main topic was that of the magic show the day before and soon switching to the dynamic of the Wright family.

"Mr Wright thinks we're on a date."

"Aren't we?" Athena asked. Her eyes had dilated and her eyebrows had risen slightly higher.

Speechless, Apollo could only widen his eyes. Normally he would have thoughts running around his head but he was at a blank when he stared into Athena's waiting blue eyes.

"Well, I uh…" Apollo's voice was caught in its words or rather he had just been thrown by Athena's. "I didn't think you'd want to…"

The two stared at one another. Both were such great readers of people in the courtroom but as if all their unnatural powers had been swept from them, they merely stared wide eyed. Soon enough when their eye contact no longer seemed friendly bordering into new terrain, eyes were shifted and red was flushing on both of their skins.

The other passengers in the bus hid small smiles and watched the two as they hurried off the bus to the cheap restaurant by the bus stop.

"A-after you," Apollo finally broke their silence by pulling the door open.

"Thanks," Athena nodded.

The waitress smiled at them as if expecting the two all this time. "Table for the couple?"

At that the two flushed red, nodding. The waitress gave a chuckle before leading them to their table. Sitting down they glanced at one another noting each other's burning faces. At the hilarity of the two sat further than they would have in court, they laughed. Athena wiping a tear from her eye.

"You better treat me well," Athena joked.

"More like you need to."


End file.
